


Forbidden Love

by rosiewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiewrites/pseuds/rosiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn't be feeling like this. Isaac was Scott's friend, she couldn't be feeling this when she just left Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

It was something about this week that had been off. 

It was just last week when the trip to California completely failed, almost causing all the werewolves to kill themselves. It was something She never seen before. Then the next following days Deaton was kidnapped and the alphas killed Boyd. It didn't help the fact that Mr. Harris was still missing. It felt like things were getting worse each and everyday. Chris wouldn’t help but Allison knew he was up to something even if he said they had to stay out of this “alpha mess" but Allison knew she couldn’t stay out of it. Her friends were in danger and they were dropping like flies. If she were to loose any more of them now she didn’t know what she would do to herself. She can’t loose someone close to her, not again anyway. Allison was in her room, under her covers not feeling right from the past events.

Chris stepped into the room, concerned about Allison, “Take as many days as you need. School could wait." He spoke quietly as he closed the the door behind him. 

The door closing was Allison’s queue to get ready. She already was dressed, she even had her boots on too. Pushing the blanket off her body, in one swift movement, Allison marched right to her closet where she kept her “protection." Flipping open the little box, she pulled out one of her classic Chinese ring daggers she had used in the past. It was small, easy to hide and quick to take out if she really needed it. 

Turning around to her coats she pulled out a black jacket and held it in her free hand. She was ready, ready to leave the house, ready to get some answers that she desperately.

Her eyes were on the ground when she felt something strange going on in her room. Something didn’t feel right but she didn’t know what it could be. Looking up slowly, she looked around her room. The windows were opened and it wasn’t opened when she was in her closet. Walking slowly to the window, her finger tips lightly touched the edge of the window, gripping it tightly as she pulled it open with one hand and the other hand grabbed at a shirt, pulling the body into the room and on to the floor. She had no clue who it could of been until she was on top of the body after she flipped it over. It was Isaac. Out of all people it was Isaac but then it suddenly hit her. Scott must have sent him. 

“Scott send you to check up on me?" She held the knife to his throat like he was going to attack her if she pulled it away at any second. She glared down at him when he began to speak. 

“Maybe he’s just worried about you." The words that came out of her mouth next was said too many times that she thought it was natural by now. 

“I can take care of myself." Her grip around the knife tighten and she clenched her teeth. 

The memories of her past came flooding in and she didn’t want Isaac to see the hurt in her eyes. 

“Yeah… I’ve noticed. More than once." A smiled slipped across Allison’s face making the whole situation they were just in shift into something lighter. 

She knew she tortured the boy so many times he might never forget but the way he would bring it up in a small situation they both were in made her laugh. She pulled the knife away from his throat and watched him lick his lips. 

“Well that should tell you something." She had suddenly realized she was still on top of the boy. 

Allison climbed off off of Isaac, patting at her skirt when she was finally on her feet with the knife still in her hand. Walking back to in front of her closet where she had dropped her jacket, her body was facing away from Isaac. 

“Where are you going anyway?" She turned her body around to see Isaac was now on his feet watching her every move. 

“Does it matter?" She said as she picked up the jacket from the floor. Gently slipping the knife into her boot she had to make sure it wouldn’t cut her, she wouldn’t be keeping it in her shoe for too long anyway.

“I’m going with you." She turned over to him, putting her hand on her hip.

“I can take care of myself, Isaac. I don’t need you." She started for the door. Isaac beat her to the door, standing in front of it. 

“I’m going with you." This time he said it slower, making it sound more like a demand. 

Allison stopped walking and just stood a few feet away from the boy. “Isaac, I’m not Scott. I know what I’m doing and I don’t need your help. Move." She took a step closer to the door. Isaac did the same but took a step closer to Allison. 

“You’re not going alone." He was now in front of Allison. She turned her gaze away from his face to the door behind him. 

“You’re not going to let me go, are you?" She looked down at their feet. “No." He said quietly.

Allison let out a heavy sigh knowing he was just as stubborn as she. She took a moment to think of what she could do to get past the boy standing in front of her now. If he wasn't going to move, then she would have to move him instead. Allison looked over his shoulder to the door and then on to his eyes where she smiled. "Well that's too bad then." Allison grabbed at his shirt once more, bringing him down to her level and hooked her foot around his ankle causing the taller boy to loose his footing, landing on the floor beside her. 

"Like I said, I can take care of myself." Allison chuckled as she walked by the body that was now gasping for air and out of her bed room door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So this is my first fan fiction i'll be posting on here and it's about Allison & Isaac from MTV's Teen Wolf. I'm new to this website so please be kinda and don't write any hate in the comments! Leave kind feedback also! I don't know if I should post more chapters but if you want me to do that, let me know! This is based off of 'The Girl Who Knew Too Much' sneak peak where Allison finds Isaac checking up on her.


End file.
